Stay, Please
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 8: "I want to kiss all of the freckles on your cute face."


Waking up in a soft bed after months on the run was almost a regretful luxury. Harry already felt horrible for tearing Hermione and Ron away from their families and their education and now he would have to take them from this comfort (as close to home as Ron was going to get currently) and go back to hunting. Perhaps he should just leave before they woke up?

The thought had crossed his mind, but a strong arm held him firmly in place. A solid reminder that Harry couldn't run forever and that he needed to rely on the ones around him sometimes. Even the ones he had tried to deny in the first place.

Crushing on your best mate's older brother was wrong for many reasons in Harry's book, but apparently not in Bill's. Nothing went past cheeky little pecks on cheeks and lips in passing before Harry was sixteen. Others may still quirk their lips and sneer at the age difference, but Bill was always proper and Harry had tried his best to discourage him.

Apparently seeing Harry after Dumbledore's death had been the breaking point for Bill's handle on his emotions.

They did their best to hide it, the only two that didn't know that were directly involved being Molly and Percy. Even Fleur, Bill's co-worker, summer fling, and best friend, had known about Bill's crush on Harry. According to her, he was very obvious with his affections towards the younger male. She had supported it and had practically spat fire at Ginny when the Weasley girl was initially upset with the knowledge.

Ginny had always had her heart set on Harry Potter, but once she knew him and saw him with Bill, she knew she could never give him the same happiness he had when he was with her brother. Even Ron had to agree with her, even though he still made jeers here and there. Especially whenever Harry got flustered by Molly's pestering Bill about Fleur and 'finally marrying that French bird.'

Harry was not jealous or worried about Fleur being around Bill. She had actually found a partner in Viktor Krum back in fourth year and they were making the long distance thing work until after the war. Bill and Fleur currently lived at Shell Cottage together, the only place Dobby could think to apparate them, to keep safe together.

His heart clenched at the thought of Dobby and forced himself to swallow his tears and focus on the man next to him.

Bill slept exactly like Ron, mouth slightly open and snoring to high heaven. At least it looked cute on him. After years in Egypt, he didn't sleep with much clothing on so he slept in a pair of blue boxers for the sake of his brother being in the house. This meant that Harry could trace his fingers over the scars and freckles to his heart's delight. They spent as many nights as they could learning each other's bodies. They did not have sex yet since Harry did not want to think of such a thing before Voldemort was rotting in the ground, but they were both healthy men with needs.

The red hair was pulled up in a bun, messy from countless tossing and turning the older did in his sleep. Harry had woke up many times, smothered by the older man's body. Harry's eyes traced over the pale face, marred by that revolting werewolf. They did make him look more distinguished however and tougher. Pink lips fell into Harry's vision next, curiously shut when they had been open a matter of seconds ago. Bill must be waking up soon.

"Quit staring," Bill huffed, his voice rough from sleep as his muscular arm tighten around Harry's waist. The younger man shifted up onto his elbows so he was hovering over Bill's face.

"I want to kiss all of the freckles on your cute face." Bill blinked open his eyes at that, rolling them as a fond smile slipped on his lips.

"Who are you and what have you done with my social awkward Harry?" It was the younger's turn to huff as he maneuvered himself to sit on Bill's hips and pouted above him.

"I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere," Harry pouted, wanting to remain playful, but he could see the sadness in Bill's eyes.

"But you did and you will again," Bill whispered, Harry rather uncomfortable with how small the older man sounded, "why can't you just stay here, with me," his words were forbidden temptations. They both knew why Harry had to go and Bill had been able to respect that before he left in July. Bill seemed to get protective whenever Harry was hurt or a situation that could put him there.

Harry leaned over Bill's chest, resting their foreheads together. Their morning breath was mingling together, but neither cared. It was only them in this moment, nothing trivial like body odor.

"You know I can't," he whispered, feeling his heart break when Bill simply nodded in acceptance. He knew he could never stop Harry from saving the world. It didn't hurt to try though. Harry left the older man roll them over, his legs bracketing the elder's hips.

"I know," Bill sighed, burying his head in Harry's neck and placing a tender kiss that almost reduced them both to tears.

"Suppose I should make the most of my time, huh?" Bill whispered, leaving burning kisses in his wake across Harry's torso. The younger man clutched Bill tightly, nodding his head to confirm his question. They had to make use of the time they had now. Both knew this was potentially their last time together.

And a few days later when Harry departed, he promised Bill he would be back soon. A promise they both knew that Harry couldn't keep, but damn if he didn't at least try.

* * *

sorry for the late update! i forgot to post yesterday! i hope you guys like this one and see you guys next week!


End file.
